La pareja perfecta
by Tony Trinket
Summary: AU. Eran la pareja que todos envidiaban cuando salían a caminar a la calle de la mano. La pareja que sus amigos tomaban de referencia cuando hablaban de amor verdadero. La pareja pareja. ¿Por qué, entonces, Mello besaba a alguien más?


**Título: La pareja perfecta.**

 **Autor:** _ **Tony Trinket.**_

 **Pairing:** _ **Mello/Matt (no correspondido), Mello/Near.**_

 _ **Notas: ¿Hay alguna amante de MelloxMatt/MattxMello aquí? Bueno, si lo eres, te advierto que esto podría ponerte un poco triste u.u**_

* * *

¿Masoquismo? Así se le llama a la acción de disfrutar una situación desagradable o dolorosa.

Mail Jeevas había escuchado millones de veces esa palabra, en diferentes situaciones y hacia diferente personas, como cuando de pequeños Beyond llamaba masoquista a Alex por continuar jugando a la cartas incluso después de perder diez veces, o cuando Elle decía por lo bajo (y con bastante molestia) _masoquista_ a Misa, la ex-novia de Light.

Solo una persona lo llamaba a él de esa manera, solo una persona le había hecho ser consciente de que, sí, al parecer disfrutaba sufriendo.

― ¿Si sabes que eres un masoquista, verdad? ―le había preguntado, con tono indiferente y sin mirarlo a los ojos, Nate River.

No había sabido que contestar en ese momento. En primer lugar, porque su garganta tenía un nudo gigante atorado en ella, y si hablaba lo más probable es que terminara llorando.

El albino había vuelto la mirada a él ante el mutismo del otro. Dudando, se acercó al chico de cabellos rojo fuego. Tocó su rostro suavemente con su mano. Y fue todo lo que Matt necesitó para que las lagrimas comenzaran a caer por sus mejillas, al principio despacio, de a una o dos gotas, y finalmente con rapidez, de a cuatro, acompañadas por leves espasmos.

―Te odio. A ti, y a él. No, debería odiarlos ―sorbió la nariz, apretando un poco los ojos―. Pero no puedo.

― ¿Por qué no? ―mas allá de su tono frívolo y su rostro sin emoción alguna, Matt pudo percibir la lástima que surgía en el albino. Y tal vez incluso culpa.

Mihael Keehl, alias Mello, era, probablemente, la persona más importante en la vida de Mail. Habiéndose conocido con tan solo ocho años de vida sobre sus hombros, y con demasiadas penas rondando en sus cabezas, fue inevitable que a la menor muestra de simpatía por parte de ambos se terminaran aferrando el uno al otro como único sustento.

El error en todo aquello fue, quizás, que uno se aferró más que el otro.

Con trece años, su primer beso los guió hacia el camino que todos (y ellos mismos) esperaban: de mejores amigos, a pareja. Enamorados eternamente el uno del otro.

 _Ambos estaban sentados en ese viejo parque de la ciudad al que casi nadie iba desde la aparición de otro nuevo a unas tres o cuatro calles, a excepción de ellos, claro._

 _Las hamacas, descuidadas y con oxido, chirriaban ante los movimientos que los dos provocaban sobre ellas. Matt se mecía sobre su columpio con total libertad, alcanzando el punto máximo, tratando de hacer lo que muchos: dar la vuelta completa. Mello, en cambio, provocaba movimientos tranquilos y que apenas le revolvían un poco los cabellos rubios y largos hasta la altura de la nuca (y un poco más abajo)._

― _¿Puedes parar de hacer eso?_ _―_ _preguntó Mihael, girando la cabeza para mirar a su sonriente mejor amigo._

― _¿Qué cosa?_ _―_ _las voces de ambos eran de un tono indefinido entre lo grueso y lo agudo (producto de la recién comenzada pubertad), oscilando entre ambos y provocando cierto toque desafinado cuando hablaban más fuerte de la cuenta, como Matt en ese momento_ _―_ _. ¿Hamacarme?_

― _Sí._ _―_ _respondió simplemente el otro, notando que su voz era un tanto más gruesa que la de su amigo, lo que le llevó a pensar que, tal vez, incluso de grandes Mail conservaría ese tono chillón. No estaba muy seguro de si eso le molestaba o le agradaba._

― _¿Pero por qué? ¿Qué sentido tendría venir a los columpios y no columpiarse?_ _―_ _preguntó sin parar de mecerse rápidamente, haciendo el chillido de las cadenas más fuerte._

― _Joder, ese sonido insoportable, me está haciendo mierda los oídos._ _―_ _Mello inclusive de pequeño tenía una manera muy ruda y vulgar de expresarse. En ese entonces el pelirrojo no decía ninguna "palabrota" (salvo alguna que se le llegaba a escapar cuando se asustaba o sorprendía) y oír a Mihael decirlas le provocaba cierta admiración irracional._

― _Bueeeeno, pero dejo de hacerlo si tú haces algo por mi…_

― _¿Qué cosa? ―preguntó con algo de desconfianza el rubio._

 _No necesitó que Matt le contestara cuando lo vio volver a mecerse con una intensidad un poco más moderada, pero igualmente rápida. Con una pequeña sonrisa de lado (esa que solía poner cuando había algún reto de por medio que superar, y que en un futuro pondría a la hora de coquetear). Mello comenzó a mecerse en su hamaca, pasando de algo desordenado y lento, a un movimiento rápido y constante._

― _¿A la cuenta de tres? ―preguntó el chico de ojos verdes._

― _Claro. ―respondió Mello mirando fijamente hacia el frente, como calculando la mejor manera de tirarse para llegar más lejos (o eso pensó Matt que el otro hacía, pues lo veía muy concentrado)_

― _De acuerdo. Uno… Dos… ¡Tres! ―apenas la T de la palabra fue pronunciada, saltaron._

 _Matt cayó del columpio a unos dos metros, más rodó otros tres por el impacto. Mello por el contrario, que efectivamente había calculado la mejor manera de saltar, logró hacer tres metros con tan solo arrojarse de la hamaca, y más los tres que rodó (haciéndose bolita y escondiendo la cabeza entre el hueco de las piernas), terminó por ganar._

― _¡Já! ¡Gané! ―dijo con una gran sonrisa el chico de ojos azules, viendo como su amigo pelirrojo se levantaba de donde había caído, pero con una sonrisa parecida a la suya. "¿Por qué sonríe si perdió?" se preguntó a sí mismo como muchas otras veces, más recibiendo la misma respuesta de su propia parte: "Porque es idiota". Notando que, en realidad, eso no le molestaba en lo absoluto._

― _La próxima te venceré, ya verás ―dijo con enojo fingido el pecoso, acercándose y sentándose junto a su amigo. Ambos se quedaron allí, mirando el parque y pensando en que en una media hora deberían de irse, puesto que empezaba a anochecer. Mello, pensando en vaya uno a saber qué, se sobresaltó al sentir la mano del otro acariciar su cabello―. Tienes hojas en el pelo. ―dio por respuesta Mail, continuando con su labor._

 _Ninguno supo con exactitud si fue por la cercanía de ambas caras, las caricias en el cabello, o por los pequeños roces que habían estado teniendo durante las últimas tres semanas (pequeños toques en las manos que se prolongaban más de lo necesario, sonrisas confidentes cuando nadie los veía, y algunos abrazos que se sentían más íntimos que de costumbre). Quizás fue una mezcla de ambos._

 _Matt miró por un momento (que pareció bastante largo) los ojos de Mello, y el rubio, lejos de mandarlo a la mierda o preguntar qué "¿Qué carajos me ves?", le sonrió. Y habrá sido ese el detonante, el botón que se presionó e hizo que Matt, o Mello, (tal vez ambos a la vez) separan la poca distancia entre sus caras y presionaran sus labios contra los del otro._

 _Fue un roce tranquilo, inocente, que fue guiado por el deseo infantil, aun vigente en ambos, de demostrar cariño a una persona querida. No como el beso que se darían tiempo después, a los quince, guiado por las hormonas._

 _Al finalizar el beso se escuchó un leve chasquido, que logró sacarle una risa boba a ambos._

 _Sonrojados y un poco avergonzados (aunque con una sensación cálida en la boca del estomago), se despidieron y se retiraron cada uno a su hogar, dando fin a ese pequeño momento de la niñez, y comienzo a lo que sería (o debería haber sido) su romance de ensueño._

Todo indicaba que el camino que transitaban los guiaba hacia ello, pues con dieciséis años (luego de unas idas y vueltas entre la comprensión de sus sentimientos) ambos "formalizaron" su situación y se dieron a conocer como novios.

A los diecisiete les llegó el primer problema: Beyond Birthday, viejo amigo/enemigo de ambos, y que estuvo dispuesto a arrebatar al pelirrojo de los brazos del rubio.

Casi lo consigue, había elegido la mejor época para tratar de interponerse en su relación, después de todo; Matt no estaba seguro de los sentimientos de Mihael por él, y Mello evitaba a Mail de manera casi paranoica.

Beyond besó a Jeevas, pero fue lo único que logró; Mello llegó, los separó, abofeteó al de cabello negro, beso a Matt, y fin de la historia.

" _Él no te merece, lo sabes, Mail"_ había dicho Beyond mientras se alejaba de donde ellos, agarrándose la nariz para tratar de detener la hemorragia.

El rubio solo bufó, pero el pelirrojo sintió lastima. Mientras pegaban la vuelta con su novio y se retiraban del lugar, la voz de Birthday asaltó su mente:

"… _él no te merece…"_

Más cuando sintió los brazos de su novio cerrarse en torno a su cintura para acercarlo más a él, todas las dudas posibles se disiparon.

Fue entonces cuando la relación maduró, ya tenían veintidós años, llevaban cinco años juntos, habían arreglado sus problemas, y el lazo que los unía era fuerte.

Era por eso que al principio no lo creyó, que pensó que sus ojos lo engañaban.

Todo iba bien: eran la pareja que todos envidiaban cuando salían a caminar a la calle de la mano. La pareja que sus amigos tomaban de referencia cuando hablaban de amor verdadero. La pareja que encajaba a la perfección.

¿Cómo, entonces, sucedió eso?

Mello besaba de una manera lenta, suave, dulce, amorosa, a Nate River. Ese chico que conocían desde los doce.

Mello acercó su rostro al del albino y lo besó profundamente, sin necesidad de apurarse o ser violento. Agarró la cintura del otro delicadamente, y lo hizo moverse hasta la cama de aquél motel en que se encontraban. Hacia el cual los había seguido Mail.

Los ojos verdes lo vieron todo: la delicadeza con la que se besaban, la pasión con la que se movían, y la parte más dolorosa, el amor con el que se unían. Vio las suaves caricias que el rubio le propinaba a Nate. Vio los pequeños besos que dejaba en el rostro del otro.

Cuando siguió a su novio hasta ese motel, en realidad, esperaba encontrarse con una infidelidad. Más pensó que no la sufriría tanto. Sabía que Mihael era un caliente, que se acostaría con cualquier cosa bella que le insistiera más de dos veces. Pero eso era diferente. Lo que presenciaban sus ojos no era simplemente carnal. No era solo deseo. Era amor, en su estado más puro (irónico).

Fue ahí cuando de golpe lo notó: ellos eran la pareja que todos envidaban cuando salían a caminar a la calle de la mano, porque Matt las unía primero. Ellos eran la pareja que todos utilizaban de referencia cuando hablaban de amor verdadero, en broma, claro. Ellos eran la pareja que encajaba a la perfección, porque Mail se empeñaba en hacerlos quedar bien.

Entonces todo se desmoronó.

Mientras Nate y Mihael se despedían el uno del otro, luego de consumar su acto, Mail escuchó justo lo que se había estado preguntando durante esos interminables minutos entre lágrima y lágrima.

― ¿Por qué no quieres que termine con Matt? ―preguntó Mihael, manteniendo al otro pegado contra su pecho. La boca murmurando sobre los cabellos blancos como el algodón.

― ¿Por qué querrías terminar con Matt? ―preguntó en respuesta el chico de ojos grises. Mail pudo apreciar que en su voz no había un tono tan frio como de costumbre, parecía incluso amable.

―No se contesta a una pregunta con otra… ―dijo el rubio rodando los ojos y haciendo sonreír levemente al otro―. Quiero terminar con Mail porque te amo a ti. ¿Por qué más, si no?

Mail jamás imaginó que pudiera sentirse peor.

―No lo sé, pero, ¿acaso no te da pena? ―dijo un poco bajo el albino. Hubo un pequeño silencio en el que Mello pareció pensar la respuesta.

―Dios mío, ¿eres capaz de sentir pena? ―comentó a modo de broma, más el otro solo torció el gesto.

―Mihael, hablo en serio.

Mihael… A Mello le molestaba que lo llamaran así, o al menos siempre le decía a Matt que no le dijera así. Pero a Nate no le dijo nada, es más, Mail hasta creyó ver que lo abrazaba un poco más fuerte.

―Lo sé ―dijo suspirando―. Matt es mi mejor amigo desde los ocho, siempre ha estado para mí… Cada vez que lo necesitaba, incluso cuando no lo merecía… ―tomó aire profundamente―. Es un gran chico, y me duele hacerle esto. Lo quiero, pero no del modo indicado para mantener una relación.

―Lo imaginé… ―dijo el otro.

―Dime, entonces, ¿Por qué no quieres que terminemos?

Near miró el vacio por unos segundos, antes de tomar aire para decir todo lo que necesitaba contestar.

―Mihael, yo soy, ciertamente, egoísta ―las cejas de Mello se arquearon―. Mail y tu son la pareja perfecta, todos lo saben. Tienen amigos en común, se conocen desde niños, vivieron muchas cosas juntos, nadie negaría que están hechos el uno para el otro. Ahora, imagínate que terminan por una infidelidad; una infidelidad cometida por ti con tu "peor enemigo". ¿Cómo miraría la gente a Mail? Con lastima, probablemente.

―Mail no merece la lastima… ―comentó Mihael comprendiendo hacia donde se dirigía Near con todo aquello.

―Imagínate como te mirarían a ti. Con odio, tal vez. Y, siendo justamente tu, terminarías involucrándote en pelea tras pelea ―suspiró―. Imagínate como me mirarían a mí. No, imagina que me mirarán. Para mí, eso es suficiente… Yo… Yo solo creo que todo debe seguir tal y como está ahora. Mello, sean _la pareja._ Yo estoy bien siendo solo "el otro" ―dijo con un toque de burla hacia sí mismo―. Hazlo por ti, por mí y, sobre todo, por Matt.

Matt había parado por un momento con su llanto mientras escuchaba al otro hablar. Tenía que admitir que tenía razón. Sintió un pequeño toque de empatía por el chico que estaba en ese momento entre los brazos de su novio. Ambos amaban a la misma persona, y de alguna manera, era parecido lo que les sucedía.

―Supongo que tienes razón… ―dijo rendido Mello―. Bueno, vístete y vámonos…

El pelirrojo se retiró entonces para irse a la casa que compartía con el rubio y así aparentar que jamás se había movido de su lugar. Haría eso: fingir. Fingiría que no sabía nada, que lo que vio fue obra de su imaginación.

Esa tarde cuando Mello llegó a la casa con Nate siguiéndole detrás los recibió a ambos con una sonrisa. "Traje a comer al idiota, me lo crucé cuando venia" mintió el de ojos azules.

―Oh, está bien. ¿Cómo te va, Near?

―Bien, gracias.

Estaban los tres en la mesa a punto de cenar, pero entonces Mail recordó algo.

―Mierda, olvidé que no hay nada para beber.

―Agua del grifo está bien. ―respondió el albino.

―No, ya voy yo a comprar algo. Vuelvo en unos minutos. ―dijo el rubio antes de levantarse y tomar su chaqueta junto con su billetera. Luego, se retiró de la casa hacia la tienda más cercana.

Matt y Nate quedaron sentados en la mesa, uno delante del otro, solo mirándose. El de cabello rojo sonrió un poco al de cabello blanco.

―Tú lo sabes ―dijo entonces Near, adelantándose a los hechos, como casi siempre―. ¿Desde cuándo?

―Hoy a la tarde los vi ―dijo Mail tratando de hacer pasar el comentario como algo casual―. Seguí a Mello, sabía que me estaba engañando. No esperaba que fueras tú…

― _¿Si sabes que eres un masoquista, verdad?_

―Lo sé, pero es lo mejor, ¿no crees? Para Mello, para ti, y para mí ―sonrió con tristeza―. Mello de esa manera puede tenerte sin quedar como un infiel de mierda, tu puedes tenerlo sin quedar como un _destruye relaciones_ … Y yo… Yo puedo fingir que Mihael aun me ama, y que todo será como todos esperan.

―Matt…

―No, está bien. Tengo que decirte gracias, incluso. Si no fuera por ti, él ya habría terminado conmigo hace tiempo. Gracias, en serio. Por ti, todavía puedo tratar de pensar que somos la pareja perfecta.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio por unos minutos, durante los cuales Matt se encargó de limpiarse las lágrimas que habían caído por su rostro, y Nate trataba de recomponer su rostro indiferente. El rubio volvió antes de que alguno pudiera decir algo más.

El albino se fue después de cenar. Mello lo acompañó hasta su casa porque "el imbécil se perderá o algo, y no quiero que la policía venga a tocar a mi puerta más tarde para hacerme preguntas". Matt solo sonrió mientras los veía alejarse, fingiendo que no notó como sus manos se rozaban al caminar, y como cuando creyeron no ser vistos, Mello tomó unió sus manos en un apretón cariñoso.

Solo sonrió y continuó lavando lo ensuciado durante la cena.

* * *

 _ **Auch, me dolió escribir esto. Soy amante del MelloxNear, pero Matt me agrada demasiado… Voy a escribirle otro BeyondxMatt para recompensarlo. Okno.**_

 _ **¡Gracias por leer!**_


End file.
